


Morning Song

by thewanderess



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Barebacking, Cullenlingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, reader and daryl live together!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderess/pseuds/thewanderess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were supposed to wake up early and patrol the perimeter of the wall, but it seems Daryl has other, and admittedly better, ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Song

You jerk awake to the sound of an alarm clock screeching in your ears. Your knife is pulled from under your pillow in a flash, your heart stuttering in your chest as you scan the room for danger. Groaned curses are coming from Daryl in bed next to you as he blindly reaches over and rips the power cable from the wall, huge hands swiping the screeching clock off the table. It clatters to the floor, mercifully silent. You smile sleepily, heart slowing as Daryl plops back down in the sheets and grumpily sticks his head under the pillow to hide from the light spilling from the windows of your house. You laugh softly, sheathing your knife and laying it on the bedside table.

He's beautiful like this, sleepy and pliant, his pajamas slung low on his hips, miles of bare, freckled skin on his back just begging to be kissed and touched. You know every inch of him, the marks of scars, the stories they tell, and your heart swells with affection as he curls on his side, facing away from you, head still under the pillow. At the movement, the muscles of his back ripple under soft skin, and you feel desire curl low and hot in your belly. You move closer to him, nuzzling into his skin, planting soft kisses on his shoulder.

When he realizes what you’re doing, Daryl grunts softly and scoots back into your arms so that he's the little spoon against your body. You’re pressed closed, slotting your knees in the space behind his so you meld together. You bury your nose in his neck, inhaling the warm scent of wood smoke and gasoline and tobacco coming off his skin, the smell of home, as you drape one small hand over the jut of hipbone sticking out of his sweatpants. Daryl snuggles closer to you, making low hums of contentment as you run your fingers thought the soft strands of his hair sticking up in all directions, planting tender kisses down the back of his neck. You're so much smaller than him it probably looks ridiculous, you clinging to his broad back like a jet-pack, but you don’t care. He hums again as your thumb rubs smooth circles over his skin. Daryl lets out a sigh and snuggles closer into your warmth.

You don’t know what time it is, or how long you’ve lain together, curled like cats, but that alarm had been set so you could get up and take a patrol of the gate, and as much as you want to keep holding him and listen to the pretty sounds he makes when you ran your nails lightly over his skin, you know you have to get the both of you moving.  

“Time to get up,” you whisper, burrowing closer to his back.

"No,” he grunts. He rolls over onto his belly and face plants into the pillow. You roll your eyes at his stubborn theatrics and start trying to shove him out of bed. “Yes, Daryl. I have guard duty and you’re supposed to go on a run. Now.”

You catch a quick flash of blue eyes and scruffy beard as he moves unexpectedly, grabbing you behind the knees and lifting as if you’re light as a feather before depositing you on your back. He pins you to the mattress, framing your smaller body with his. You can feel his weight pressing you down into the mattress and his hard length pressing into your thigh. Your heart stutters in your chest at the look of dark intent on his face. You reach for him and he pins your wrists to the mattress on either side of your head, shifting closer.  

“No.” He says it roughly this time, southern drawl thick in his voice, his eyes hungry staring at you like there is nothing else in the world.

 _Fuck_.

He lowers his lips to your neck, and you moan, heart stuttering as his beard prickles the sensitive skin. He sucks tender kisses into your freckled, soft skin, his rough hands releasing your wrists in favor of brushing your wild hair gently from your face. The soft morning light shines through the glass and makes his eyes sparkle like sapphires. The light casts shadows of long lashes against his cheekbones and defined the curve of his face. He’s so breathtakingly beautiful with sleep tousled hair hanging in his face and stubble on his jaw, it’s almost impossible to breathe. Daryl moves lower and sucks a bruise onto your collarbone, humming at the soft moan it pulls from you. You fight through the haze of lust in your mind and make a last ditch effort to get you where you need to be.

“Daryl,” you breathe out, barely a whisper, “work.”

He moves in even closer, the blues of his eyes a thin ring around pupils blown the size of dimes, until you’re breathing the same air, lips a hairbreadth apart.

“Ain’t leavin’ this bed till I fucked you in it,” he murmurers, voice gravely.

Your heart stops and then picks up, beating double time as you begin to tremble. He leans in agonizingly slowly, staring into the soft haze of your eyes for a moment before crushing his lips to yours, His beard scrapes against the sensitive skin of your lips and you whimper, hands tangling in his hair, anchoring you. He lets out a soft growl and swallows the noise from your mouth hungrily as his hands wander of the softness of your body. His lips are soft and sweet, damp against yours as his tongue traces the seam of your mouth, demanding entry.

You open up under him, moaning at the taste of him, wetness rushing between your thighs as his fingers roam under your nightshirt and trace the faint scars on your ribs. Your fingers, still tangled in his silky locks, tug hard, as you bite at his lip, letting it slide slowly between your teeth, just on the right side of painful. He lets out a feral noise and tugs hard on your hair, returning the favor.

Daryl’s always been a slut for frottage, so you wrap your legs around his waist and roll your hips up to meet his, gasping when his hardness applies a little pressure to your swollen clit. He chokes out a moan, cock throbbing in his boxers against you, hands gripping your hipbones hard enough to leave bruises as he grinds back, gasping at the pleasure that lances white hot up his spine, leaving him dizzy.

You thrill at the power you have over him, watching him fall into desperation as he presses into you again, gasping your name into the skin of your neck like he’s dying. You take advantage of his haze to flip the two of you over, rolling over so he is on his back and you’re the one straddling him. You shiver as his hands trail your soft sides up and down over the material of your nightshirt. His fingers rub under the hem, and the brief contact of skin on skin leaves you reeling.

 “Take it off,” he commands, and he sounds so fucking gone and desperate you comply instantly, pulling the black sweatshirt you stole from his drawer over your head so you can let your breasts bounce free. He stares, taking in the breathtaking sight of you on top of him, bare from the waist up, hair trailing down your back as you tremble above him, breasts soft and full, lips kiss swollen and pink.

You look down at him, his cheat heaving, body trembling with lust as he stares at your naked form. You looked down at him from under long, heavy lashes and begin to run your small hands up your own body with agonizing slowness. Daryl freezes and watches you, spellbound as you cup the fullness of your breast, making a small noise when your thumb brushes your own hard nipple. You grind down onto him slowly, and he thrusts up hard, chasing the friction as you gracefully swivel your hips, hands moving up to hold up your hair, head thrown back in ecstasy, drunk on pleasure and power.

The ache between your legs is becoming unbearable, and when you trail one hand down to dip below the waistband of your panties, Daryl loses control. He sits straight up in bed, a huge hand splayed across your bare back as he latches his mouth to one nipple, his free hand rolling and gently squeezing the other breast. You moan softly, noise turning to a harsh gasp as he bites down. You cry out, hips bucking forward as he flicks his tongue gently over the stinging flesh of your breast as you fist your hands tightly in his tangled hair, completely lost in sensation.

Daryl switches to the other breast, hand tangling tightly in your hair as he marks you. You can feel him, rock hard in his pajama pants, so you grind your hips down again, desperate for that delicious friction. Your heartbeat is approaching dangerous speeds as he starts on your neck, leaving marks everyone will be sure to see. You thrilled at the thought of being marked, something primal inside of you screaming to be his.

You move restlessly in his lap, gasping at the pressure of his dick rubs over your sensitive, slick clit. He looks up at you, pink lips bitten raw, pupils blown, panting and you go wild, sealing your mouth to his, shivering at the soft bristle of his beard, kissing him like you’ll die if you stop.

He flips you over, ripping the panties from your body and spreading your legs apart. Daryl starts slowly at your ankle, kissing and nipping the tender flesh of your leg, scraping his beard across the sensitive skin of your inner thigh, sweet torture almost too much to bear. You tremble as he moves closer to where you need him most, but before he reaches the apex of your thighs, he moves to the other leg, giving it the same treatment. You cry out in frustration, the ache becoming unbearable, sheets beneath you soaked with need, fingers fisting in his hair hard enough to hurt.

Daryl looks up at up, flush high on his cheeks, mouth slightly open and eyes wild with longing.

“You want it?” he asks softly, hands running down your body in soothing motions. You just moan, unable to find the strength to form words. He understands though, and plants one last kiss to the soft skin of your thigh before burying his face in your wetness. You cry out as Daryl sucks hard on your clit, tongue dragging hotly over it in smooth circles. Your fingers gripped the headboard now, back arching off the bed as he rubs his rough beard over your mound, the noises he’s making sending mind shattering vibrations to your core.

You tightened your grip on the headboard, holding on for dear life, rolling your hips to meet his face eagerly, shuddering as pleasure starts to gently push you higher in addictive waves. When he slips two fingers inside of you, it’s all you can do not to scream. They dip in and out, massaging faster and faster and the filthy moans that spill from your mouth become more desperate. Daryl’s fingers brush against the soft spot of nerves inside of you and you choke out a scream, jerking against his grasp at the electric spark it rips from you.  Your inner muscles tighten around him,  and he finds that magical spot again, rubs against it mercilessly, driving you to the precipice, the only words coming out of your mouth an incoherent litany of, “Daryl,” and “fuck,” and “please,” as you soar higher, waves of unbearable ecstasy carrying you to the edge.

He slows for a moment, leaving you quivering under his touch, right on the edge. Then he bites down on your clit, flicking his tongue against it and twisting his fingers inside of you just right. You call out, fingers fisted in the sheets as you come hard, muscles inside you rippling and dragging against the rough skin of his fingers. He doesn’t stop, working your clit and forcing a third finger inside of you, pumping in and out, praising you in nonsense words so that your first orgasm becomes your second. You come again, harder than the last time, tears starting to form at the corners of your eyes from over stimulation, trembling all over.

When you come down, Daryl pulls his fingers out of you, licking at the wetness on his hand, moaning at the taste he finds there. You touch his face with trembling fingers for a moment, before he starts trailing kisses hot up your belly. At the feel of his swollen lips, you feel your body clench down, desperately empty without his fingers inside you. He climbs up your body, panting, trembling with need. He was no longer calm or in control. Daryl just wanted.

“Need you,” he whispers into the crook of your neck as he holds you, fingers trailing gently down your breasts.

“Me too,” you sigh. You reach down, help him to push his boxers down past his knees so he can kick them off, your nails trailing across his skin as you go. Your hand finds his hard length, thumb massaging a bead of precome into the head of his petal soft skin, reveling in the gasp he makes into your neck. You grip him tighter now, stroking surely while he shakes like he might fall apart, his arms wrapped around you, holding you flush to him. Your hand squeezes around him, a finger tracing the length of the vein that runs down the shaft, and he swears, gasping.

“Please.” The words are shaky, slurred and vulnerable and make you fall in love with him all over again. Your lips find his, kissing him tenderly as you guide him to your slick entrance. At the first press of him inside of your body, you both cry out as electric pleasure shoots down your spines. Daryl gathers you in his arms, soft and pliant, and begins to move, mouthing gently at your breasts as you hold onto his strong biceps.

He starts to thrust a little faster, burying his face in your hair, whispering that he loves you, that you’re his as you suck kisses into his chest, nails scratching his back softly. He throbs inside of you, making you gasp and thrust back, desperate to come again. Daryl moves faster and harder, pounding into you as you call his name, nails now clawing at his back, leaving scratches on his tanned flesh.

You feel yourself start to crest again, head swimming, core tightening and you know Daryl is close too. You tangle your fingers in his hair and tug his head back, making him look you in the eyes. He was wild, desperate and trembling with need and over stimulation. You press your lips against his ear, rubbing your face against him and whisper, “Come, Daryl.”

At your words he jerks in your arms and goes rigid, crying out and spilling inside of you. You feel him gasping into your skin and the warmth of him inside of you as his fingers find your clit, rubbing hard against the small bud.

You crush your lips to his as the pressure pushes you over the edge. You come with him, spasming hard around his length inside of you, writhing on the bed underneath his large frame as he swallows your cries, arms holding you tightly.

The two of you stay like that for a long time, muscles shaking with exertion, hearts racing as you come down from your high. Daryl rests his forehead against yours, noses brushing, kissing you softly as his hands brush tendrils of hair from your face. You can still taste yourself on his lips. He pulls out and rolls you both over so that you are laying on his chest, strong arms wrapped tightly around you.

Daryl is glowing with contentment, and you watch him smiling, your fingers tracing soft patterns over the smooth skin of his chest as he lights a cigarette from the night table and takes a drag, blowing smoke into the air before passing it to you.

You sigh, looking up at him, inhaling the smoke. “We’re late.”  

Daryl's face breaks into a wide, mischievous grin as he gently kisses your forehead. “I know.”

You roll your eyes and blow a white cloud in his face with a smile. “Ass.”

The corner of his lips twitch and his eyes sparkle. “You’d best behave.”

You flip him off and he tackles you to the bed, cigarette abandoned in the ashtray in favor of kissing you sweetly.

“I love you,” you sigh happily.

He smiles, nuzzling into the crook of your neck, wrapping you in his arms. “Love you too, lil' girl.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I stole the title from a Lumineers song because I didn't know what to name this and that's what was on the radio at the time.


End file.
